1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a hold-type display panel, which can detect a pointing position of a pointing device, and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may use a pointing device to input information to a display apparatus. A conventional display apparatus is based on a cathode ray tube (CRT) employing a scanning type display method. Thus, the display apparatus lights up pixels constituting an image frame in scanning sequence and senses time taken in lighting up each pixel to thereby determine a pointing position of a pointing device.
However, the scanning type display method has recently been replaced by a hold type display method. Accordingly, there is needed a method for detecting a pointing position, which can be applied to a display apparatus employing the hold type display method.